


Navy Blue

by akfanficlove



Series: My Seblaine Week 2020 [6]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blaine Warbler comes home, Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy Warblers, Glee References, M/M, Returning Home, Warbler Blaine Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: The AU where Blaine returns to Dalton because let’s be honest, it’s what should’ve happened after the breakup. Plus, the steroids-thing never happened because no.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & The Warblers, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/The Warblers
Series: My Seblaine Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813417
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's Ryans universe, I'm just playing in it. Written for "Seblaine Week 2020 - Dalton".

“Don’t you dare, Jeffrey!” Sebastian’s voice echoes through the halls. “Don’t you dare cry! I swear to God, man the fuck up and stop behaving like a little pussy if someone only as much as looks at you the wrong way.”

“Okay, okay, why don’t we all calm down a little?”, Nick says, stepping between a frowning Sebastian and Jeff whose lips are trembling. “Jeff, we know you try your best, just keep working, you’ll be fine. Okay? Maybe we should all take 5, especially you, Sebastian. You’ve been an ass all week.”

Sebastian huffs. All week? More like 10 days. Since the day his beautiful plan of luring a certain ex-Warbler back home, back to the group, back to his brothers, failed. His advances dismissed just like the navy-blue blazer by hazel eyes that used to be light and sparkling but became duller and sadder during the past months. Sebastian hated it. He hated him. And most of all, he hated how much he still cared.

Sure, to Hunter he sold it as a solid plan to win the next show choir competition, Blaine Anderson having more talent in his pinky toe than all of Ohio’s artists combined but in reality? If he was completely honest, he missed him, not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. He is no fool, Trent probably has a shrine build for, quote, “ **the** Blaine Anderson” but he is not that desperate. He has plenty of fun without Blaine. Or, well, he used to. Back then when they bonded over awful coffee and navy blue with red piping, but enduring the bad coffee was okay because Blaine liked it, Blaine laughed about his usual rant and his eyes were warm and honest and lovely – _wait, what? Lovely?_ Okay, he is not a blushing teenage girl, he cannot say things like that, or even think them, for that matter.

Besides that, _Blaine_ somehow was a blushing teenage girl or, well, boy, technically. That whole bashful schoolboy thing he didn’t know he was doing? Usually not Sebastian’s style. But on Blaine? Super-hot. Sometimes when he was in bed late at night, he wondered how far down this blush went on, how it would feel if he traced it with his fingertips and that thought alone left him hot and panting as his own hand trailed down his body and he imagined it’s Blaine’s. When it came to that, he is every way the teenage boy his 17 years of life make him… _Get yourself together, Smythe!_

He made a mistake, he apologized and maybe Blaine had even forgiven him a little, but things never went back to how they were before. Blaine never smiled at him like that again, he thought Blaine never really smiled anymore at anyone but that didn’t make it any less painful. Not that he could really make this assumption, they barely see each other anymore. Not since the mistake.

The only time he saw glimpses of the old Blaine, Blaine Warbler, king of Dalton, was exactly 10 days ago when they started singing “Dark Side” and Blaine buttoned up the blazer. Blaine who jumped on furniture. Blaine who sang his heart out standing in the center of the stage, or, well, their choir room. Blaine whose eyes seemed a little more vibrant, alive with each word and note. Blaine in navy blue with red piping – pretty similar to the Blaine who was leaning into the doorway frame right now, hands tucked in grey slacks, feet wrapped in black dress shoes, crossed one over the other at the ankle and _what the hell?_

Sebastian shakes his head and closes his eyes. He is going crazy, his fantasies sneaking into reality because, _oh boy_ , how often did he imagine that tiny frame wrapped in navy blue, red and grey, bent over a couch, a dresser, a table in the library. When he opens his eyes again – it might’ve only been fractions of a second, but it sure felt like minutes – Blaine is still there, all prim and proper, still dressed in Dalton’s school uniform. Their eyes meet and if Sebastian was into cheesiness, he might’ve been tempted to say that it feels like time stands still. Then he sees the shy smile on Blaine’s lips and the begging in Blaine’s eyes. It’s all it takes to shake him out of his state of mind.

“If you’re trying to spy on us, Killer, you are doing an awful job blending in, even with that uniform.” Sebastian gets up, casually making his way over to where Blaine is now standing straight, every other boy’s attention on him. “Everyone in these holy halls remembers **the** Blaine Anderson, you can’t really hide – “, Sebastian stops right in front of Blaine, towering over him, so Blaine has to look up to him with those eyes, _gosh, those pretty, pretty eyes_ , full of uncertainty but also full of, what, hope? Fear? Hope and fear? “I’d recognize that ass even in slacks with a blazer trying to cover it up”, he says with his voice lowered.

The room is silent for a while, Blaine staring into Sebastian’s eyes until he takes a deep breath and says the absolutely last thing Sebastian would’ve expected: “I’m not here to spy on you, Sebastian. I’m not part of the New Directions anymore. I can’t be because”, another deep breath, “I don’t go to school there anymore. I’m back at Dalton, for good, and I’d like to audition for the Warblers.” Sebastian can only blink, his brain unable to cope with the information. Back at Dalton. Blaine is back at Dalton. And he’d like to audition. _What?_

After several seconds _(minutes?)_ of silence, Blaine follows with a simple “Please” to the group standing behind Sebastian. He is not only asking Sebastian as Captain, he is asking the group he abandoned in favor of chasing a love that, in the end, shattered him again. He is asking his brothers who once picked up the pieces of his broken self when the broken bones had already healed, to do it again. He is asking to come home to a place where he always belonged and, more importantly, where he always felt like belonging.

“Oh my god, yes!” Trent is the first to break the silence and it’s like those four words break down all the walls, Blaine finds himself wrapped in friends and hugs and “Man, we missed you”s. Hunter smiles almost genuinely when he extends his hand, shaking Blaine’s and saying something, probably something like “No need to try out, Anderson, you’re in” but Sebastian doesn’t hear a word he says, still standing on the same spot, frozen.

And then Blaine turns around, looks up at him with a smile Sebastian recognizes immediately. It’s the same fond smile Blaine had when he told Sebastian about the secret Warbler traditions he didn’t know about yet. The smile when he finally agreed that, _yes, okay, fine, The Flash is hotter than Superman, chill._ The smile Blaine had when Sebastian complained about Lima Bean coffee _again_ and drank it nonetheless. Something inside of Sebastian stirrs, a warmth spreading from his stomach to his fingertips and toes, a wide smile spreading on his face he couldn’t stop if he wanted to. It’s his eyes, Sebastian thinks, his eyes so full of joy and relief and excitement that have Sebastian surging forward, hugging the boy tight. He stills sees the pain hidden behind wide smiles and relaxation, feels the way his body is still tense in some places, but he also feels Blaine’s hands resting on his back, rumpling the navy-blue fabric and he never wants to let go. Has the sudden urge to hold this beautiful boy, hide him from the world so no one could ever hurt him again, safe and sound in their own little world. It’s cheesy and he almost wants to vomit when he thinks it, but it’s true anyway. He slowly pulls back, reluctant to let go and maybe he feels Blaine hesitate, too.

“Blaine Warbler, our lost sheep, has returned home, guys! Welcome back to the team, B…”, he says and, _wait, what’s with the nickname_ , but then Blaine blushes and averts his eyes and _what exactly was he just thinking about?_

“Thank you, guys... Damn, I’m glad I’m back, I missed this.” Then, Blaine is talking, something about Grease and superheroes, about filling out papers and explaining to his parents, about moving into the dorms soon and starting school at Dalton again in a few weeks after break. All the time standing so close to Sebastian that he can feel his body heat, smell his cologne and something like coffee and raspberries, all the time with Sebastian’s hand on his lower back, feeling the press of his fingers against the navy-blue blazer, his plain white dress shirt, his tan skin underneath. And somehow, it grounds him. Both of them.


	2. Next work: Fluttering Feeling

**Summary** :

Blaine is back at Dalton and, okay, the school work he has to catch up on is a lot. Luckily, Sebastian's around with coffee and an offer. But what is this strange feeling in his belly?

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579117)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and happy Seblaine week! If you want, find me on tumblr (akfanficlove) or Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel). Love to you <3


End file.
